


Write What You Know

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [554]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Writer Stiles Stilinski, inspiring Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/26/21: “hope, page, dirty"Theme Week: Creativity
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [554]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Write What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/26/21: “hope, page, dirty"
> 
> Theme Week: Creativity

Stiles Stilinski, internet-famous author of werewolf erotica, was losing all hope.

In six hours his thousands of followers would be expecting the next installment of _School of Hard Knots_ , porny tales featuring sexually adventurous werewolves and humans in college.

But the page before his eyes was blank.

“My dirty mind has deserted me,” he complained when Derek came up behind him.

Between nips at Stiles’s neck, “Maybe I can inspire you?” Derek asked.

Backing away slowly, pulling his shirt off over his head, exposing his fuzzy, muscled torso, Derek vanished into their bedroom.

“Worth a shot,” Stiles said, hastily following.


End file.
